With prosperous development of a wearable technology, wearable devices become widely popular among consumers, and more functions have been integrated, enriching people's life. A current wearable device can usually connect to and communicate with a mobile phone through a Bluetooth® module using a Bluetooth protocol. In a typical application scenario, when a user's mobile phone receives a message, such as an incoming call notification, an SMS message, or an application program notification, if the mobile phone can communicate with the wearable device using Bluetooth, the mobile phone pushes the message to the wearable device using Bluetooth, to display the message on the wearable device.
However, a communication range of Bluetooth is quite limited and usually does not exceed 10 meters. Therefore, when the user does not carry the mobile phone, for example, when the user is doing sports outdoors, the wearable device cannot keep Bluetooth communication with the mobile phone, and therefore cannot receive the push message from the mobile phone in a timely manner.